Majestic Angel Wings
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: An angel, who showed his wings in the presence of a human, showed said human how much confidence he had in him. And Castiel had shown Sam and Dean his wings pretty often in the past months now. But not a single time neither Sam nor Dean had dared to touch Castiel's wings…


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_Another request from a friend of mine._  
><em>This person requested some ticklish angel wings and here it is :3<em>  
><em>Warning: It's a tickle-fic<em>__

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it :)_

**_Majestic Angel Wings_******

Castiel showed his wings not often and Sam and Dean respected this, because the wings of an angel were the most important things for him right after his grace, his heavenly powers.

An angel, who showed his wings in the presence of a human, showed said human how much confidence he had in him.

And Castiel had shown Sam and Dean his wings pretty often in the past months now.

But not a single time neither Sam nor Dean had dared to touch Castiel's wings…

It was an evening like any other.

Sam had gone out to interview a few people in the neighboring town for a case the brothers were working on right now and Dean would stay in the Motel. Castiel had joined Dean half an hour ago as well.

Silence had spread in the room and the angel and the human were preoccupied with themselves.

Dean was busy cleaning his guns and the rest of his weapons and Castiel sat on one of the two beds the small motel room offered. The angel had made his wings visible and he was busy in grooming them feather by feather. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice the shy looks Dean threw into his direction here and there.

The hunter didn't want to stare. Really, he didn't want to that, but Castiel's wings looked so wonderful, so majestic, so…he just couldn't stop starring at them whenever the angel made them visible. And all the time he did that Dean wanted only one thing: To bury his hands into the mass of dark feathers which looked so soft and fluffy.

The sun settled slowly, bathing the room in a soft shade of red and the warm sunlight reflected in Cas' feathers and gave his pitch black wings a smooth red shimmer.

And in this one little moment he looked just majestic and like a true warrior of God.

And Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of his wings anymore, doesn't mattered how hard he tried to. But every time Cas lifted his head for a moment, Dean immediately looked away and concentrated back on cleaning the gun in his hands.

He would never have enough courage to ask Castiel if he could touch his wings.

No. He would just sit there and enjoy just the sight of these wonderful looking wings.

He could be glad about this so or so, because how many humans had the luck to look at some pretty angel wings? Right: Only he and Sam so far.

This thought made him smile slightly and he quickly turned his head away even more, just in case Cas would ask him questions why he was smiling now.

He waited for a few minutes until he was sure that Cas was back at grooming his wings and wouldn't see how he was staring at him…or rather how he was staring at his wings…

Dean could feel how his cheeks blushed a bit at those thoughts.

When he thought about it he already felt like some kind of creepy stalker…

"Dean? Is everything alright with you?"

The hunter winced before he lifted up his head a bit only to look into Castiel's confused looking face. The angel had tilted his head and looked at him questioningly and Dean blushed more because of that and he quickly looked back down at his gun.

"Yes, everything's alright with me Cas," he mumbled truly embarrassed and he didn't dare to look into the angels face again.

Gladly Castiel didn't ask any more questions and it didn't take long until silence returned to the room yet again. But the soft blush never left Dean's face and he caught himself how he started to stare at Cas' wings yet again.

And this time the angel seemed to feel the looks on his body because he lifted up his head again. Green eyes met sapphire blue eyes and Dean swore he could feel the tension in the air now.

Seconds suddenly felt like hours and Dean had the feeling the time would stay still.

Shivers ran down his spine, clearly coming from the look the angel gave him and he felt more uncomfortable than ever.

"Dean?"

Castiel's voice sounded deep and almost as if the angel would already know what's going on.

And Dean wished he could sink into the next hole and never come back…

"Y-yes Cas?"

Great, now he even stuttered!

Silence returned yet again and before the angel continued to talk, his lips twisted into a small smile which quickly became a small grin as realization seemed to hit him.

And Dean felt as if his head would explode any second!

"Why don't you just ask me about it?"

The hunter didn't dare to look into his face in fear Cas would laugh at him.

Suddenly his feet had become the most interesting thing in the whole room and his face burned with embarrassment of getting caught in his staring.

"Ask you about what?"

His voice was low, barely audible, but the angel had heard him because his grin widened even more.

"You know exactly what I mean. Dean, I have noticed how you looked at my wings all these times I made them visible and there is nothing to be embarrassed about it."

"I am not embarrassed about it…"

"Don't lie to me Dean Winchester. I can clearly see that and like I said: There is nothing to be embarrassed about it. And now…"

Castiel purposely made a pause in his speech and he waited for Dean to lift his head up which happened after a few more seconds of waiting and he almost felt sorry when he saw how red his friend's cheeks were by now. He didn't want to embarrass him at all. He just wanted to make sure that Dean was more open to him and that he would finally ask him.

He had seen the looks he had given him all the time when he had made his wings visible, had seen how Dean had stared at his wings and how he had blushed all the time when he had returned his looks.

He just wanted to end this endless staring today.

"Come here Dean."

Castiel pointed next to him, signalizing Dean to sit down next to him.

The hunter hesitated at first but he knew there was no going back now.

He knew how stubborn his friend could be and the faster he would play along, the faster it would be over. That's when he gave up with a soft sigh, stood up and walked over to Castiel who scooted to the side to make some space for Dean. There was still this small grin on the angel's face and it didn't look like it would disappear soon.

Dean would have rolled his eyes at that if this whole situation wouldn't have been so damn embarrassing!

"Well. Here we are now…" Castiel started and Dean could almost hear a playful undertone in his voice.

The human finally got the guts to lift his head up and look right into his best friend's face.

Amusement sparkled in his azure eyes and his grin widened, got a bit sneaky as he did so.

"Don't you want to ask me something Dean?"

Castiel voice was teasing by now and Dean didn't like this at all.

He just grumbled something to himself, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"I am sorry. What was that? Couldn't quiet catch that."

To make this situation so much worse for Dean, Cas crossed his arms behind his head and stretched his body _and _his wings by spreading them out to their full wingspan, teasing Dean more and more. The hunter couldn't keep his eyes off of those dark feathers anymore. How they shimmered in the soft sunlight, how the feathers moved softly and how soft they looked, almost like silk…

"You're such a bastard…" he half growled half chuckled in response of Castiel's mean teasing.

Castiel just grinned at him and folded his wings back behind his back, crossing his arms above his chest now.

"I am still waiting Dean."

The hunter still hesitated, but damn he couldn't take this anymore.

Those wonderful wings, the mean teasing…heck if he wouldn't be able to touch them in the next few moments he would go completely crazy and he gathered all of his remaining courage and forgot about his embarrassment for a few moments as well, opened his mouth and finally said the words Castiel was waiting for so long now:

"Cas, would you allow me to touch your wings?"

The grin on Castiel's face widened so much that Dean felt shivers ran down his spine and he had to gather all of his remaining self-control not to back away from him.

"I've been waiting for this question way too long Dean. And the answer is yes. I allow you to touch my wings. Here…"

The moment Cas stretched his left wing out into his direction Dean forgot about his embarrassment. Embarrassment made place for astonishment and deep respect towards Castiel that he allowed him, a small little human, to touch those wonderful wings, one of the most important things an angel had.

Castiel watched every little movement of his best friend and his eyes followed his hand.

Dean moved slowly and he could see how his fingers trembled slightly and this sight alone was enough to make him grin yet again. But at the same time amusement mingled with slight nervousness. Never before had a human touched his wings and he had no idea what he should expect.

Dean's fingers came closer and closer and closer…

And then it happened:

Warm fingertips touched the long flight feathers of his wings, brushing gently and very carefully over the soft, almost silk-like surface. And Dean's eyes sparkled as a warm feeling rushed through his body. The feeling of pure trust and inwardly he knew that this gesture deepened his already deep friendship to Castiel even more. He trusted him. Trusted him so much, that he allowed him to touch his precious wings; his true self.

This thought alone made Dean smile so much that his face started to hurt within seconds.

He couldn't keep his hands off of these wonderful feathers anymore and he slowly moved behind Castiel to touch the other wing. The angel let him and spread them out yet again, grinning when he heard Dean gasp softly at this sight.

Dean's fingers felt a little bit weird, but this didn't bother him at all.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the soft touches, and he hummed slightly when Dean found a sensitive spot, but didn't stay too long there.

"Hey Cas?"

The angel opened his eyes again and turned his head to look over his shoulder and right into Dean's green and still sparkling eyes. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face now. Dean looked like a small child who had received the long-awaited gift for Christmas…

"Yes Dean?"

Again the hunter's cheeks blushed a little and he seemed to think again about his question.

"I hope this question isn't too intimate, but…how do your wings look like underneath your shirt? You know: Your shoulder blades, there where your wings are attached to your body."

And this time the angel answered him with a soft chuckle and with a snap of his fingers he removed the clothing on his upper body.

And Dean's eyes shone like the brightest star in the sky.

Small dark feathers covered Castiel's shoulder blades and they looked so soft, so fluffy…he just wanted to bury his hands in them immediately, but he hold himself back, just brushed his fingers through them very gently. He could feel the soft, warm skin when he reached under those downy feathers, could feel the strong muscles underneath the soft skin and the bone at the bases of Castiel's shoulder blades.

This time he wanted to feel more and he pressed his fingertips a bite deeper into the feathers, wanted to feel every muscle under the skin and how strong the bone felt under his fingers, but the moment he touched the bases of the angel's wings, said angel arched away from his fingers and a soft squeak left his lips.

Immediately Dean pulled his hands back and shock was written on his face.

"Oh God Cas! I am so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! Are you okay?"

Dean tried to look into his friend's face but Castiel made sure his wings would block his view, because now it was his turn to blush. He tried to hide the huge grin that was now on his face, because if Dean would see it he would know what had just happened and this wouldn't be good. No. Not at all. This would be bad. Very, very bad!

"I-I am fihihine Dean. You haven't hurt me at all."

Damn! He couldn't even keep his giggling to himself anymore.

Why had his wings to be so damn sensitive?

He remembered how his brothers and sisters had taken this to their advantage all the time.

That was thousands of years ago and it had been so long since any angel had touched his wings. And now it was a human who brought all of these wonderful feelings back to him.

Feelings which reminded him at his home…

While Cas was fighting with his memories of long forgotten times, confusion was still written on Dean's face as he looked at the giggling angel in front of him. His body had tensed up and his shoulders and wings twitched with the force of his growing giggles.

"What's so funny?" the hunter asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"N-nothing Dean. J-just…just keep going and ignore me. I…I was just thinking of something funny. Well…you know…funny thoughts…"

"Okay…?"

Still confused Dean put his hand back on the wing, burying his fingers into the base yet again and again Castiel's body tensed up and he arched away from him, but this time Dean followed his movements, never losing contact to those soft feathers. He grinned the moment Castiel's giggling become louder and his wings began to twitch as well as they folded inward just a little bit.

"Funny thoughts eh?" Dean said, amusement now clearly audible in his voice.

"Don't you want to share your funny thoughts with me?"

Cas could hear the grin in Dean's voice and this alone made him giggle even harder.

He just shook his head no and tried to stop giggling, but the human's fingers still ruffled through his feathers and send ticklish shocks through his whole body. His wings twitched and already flapped slightly up and down and he tried to get away from those evil fingers by arching his back away from them, but Dean just followed his movements and it wasn't long before his giggling turned into bright, happy laughter when a second hand came to help.

"No way Cas! Your wings are ticklish? You have to be kidding me!" he heard Dean say and his words ended in loud laughter as well and the moment he started to scribble his fingernails over the soft flesh that was hidden under his night black feathers he was done for it.

A scream, that made the windows rattle, poured over the angel's lips before he fell onto his belly. He tried to crawl way, all the while laughing loudly and freely. His wings flapped wildly up and down and Dean had to be careful not to get hit by one of them. But the hunter was laughing himself now as he followed his friend, quickly straddling his butt and digging his fingers into his feathers yet again.

"DEAN! DEAN NO! S-STOP!"

Cas reached behind him and slapped playfully at the hunter's leg, all the while squirming around and laughing and shrieking with pure delight. The tickling was maddening and so much fun at the same time. It just felt good to let go and laugh and let all those bad things behind him he went through with the Winchesters…

Here he wasn't a powerful, merciless Warrior anymore.

Here he could let go and laugh and fool around like he used to do back in heaven, when he was still a young fledgling. He remembered how much fun he had with his brothers, how he had played with them and how they had made him laugh all the time he felt sad…

It was just a wonderful feeling and if he was honest he never wanted it to stop…

Meanwhile Dean grinned down at his friend. His grin was wide and wolfish as he dug his fingers into all those sensitive spots he could find. Deep belly laughter poured over Castiel's lips the moment his fingers brushed over the soft flesh, hidden underneath his feathers and almost hysterical laughter was the result when he massaged the bases of his wings, right where they met his shoulder blades. But all the while Castiel wasn't trying too hard to get away from him. He just lay there, squirmed around and laughed and drummed his legs onto the mattress while hiding his already red face in his arms. His face was pressed into the mattress as well and he tried to muffle his hysterical screams of laughter, too afraid he would make a window shatter under the power of his true voice.

And suddenly the tickling stopped and the mean fingers disappeared…only to reappear under his arms and a high pitched squeal left the angel's throat, making Dean laugh so hard that he soon had tears in his own eyes.

"You're not hiding from me Cas!" the hunter grinned as he dug his fingers deeper into the soft skin, making the angel buck and shriek through his ironical angelic laughter as he clamped his arms to his sides and squirmed around even more.

"S-STOHOHOHOP IT DEAHAHAN PLEAHAHASE!"

And now he started begging!

Dean couldn't believe it.

He, a human, made an angel of the friggin lord beg!

"HAVE MERCY ON ME DEAN PLEAHAHA…PLEASE!"

Correction: He made an angel of the friggin lord beg for _mercy_!

His grin got evil and he leaned down to Castiel's head to speak right into his ear, making sure his breath would tickle him as much as his fingers did.

"What do I get when I stop?"

Cas shrieked again and quickly turned his head away, trying to protect his ear and this sight alone made Dean laugh even more now.

"Answer my question Cassie~," he teased, digging his fingers into his friend's ribs at the same time.

Castiel tried to growl and to glare but he couldn't.

He could only laugh and laugh and laugh…

He tried to gather the last bit of his self-control to get some words out of his mouth and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"THAHAHAT'S W-WHAT YOU GEHEHET!"

And before Dean knew what he meant a wing collided with his face.

He was too surprise to react and before he knew it he was the one who lay on his back, Castiel right on top of him who quickly grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head.

The angel was still panting for breath as he glared down at the still grinning hunter who chuckled at his predicament.

"Oh look at you Cas. Looks like I got you good eh?"

The angel narrowed his eyes to slits and a deep growl left his lips.

Dean could feel how his friend tightened his grip around his wrists.

A clear warning and he knew he should choose his next words wisely.

"You know what Cas? I love your wings even more now because they are so ticklish and I now know how to defeat you or how I can take revenge on you. I just have to brush my fingers over this ooooone little spot on your shoulder blades, isn't that right? I bet you are heaven's most ticklish angel~."

The last words did it and another, deeper growl left Castiel's lips.

Something was sparkling in his blue eyes now. Something Dean didn't like at all and it send shivers down his spine and it didn't get better the moment an invisible force pushed his shirt upwards. His grin quickly disappeared from his face, made place for nervousness as he watched how his friend slowly straddled his legs and kept his arms pinned above his head.

And a wide grin spread across the angel's face yet again.

A grin, so evil that Dean just wanted to ran away from him.

But he couldn't.

And to make it even worse he could already feel how laughter build up inside his belly.

Laughter of pure anticipation as he watched how Castiel spread his wings out.

Cas bend his head down to him until Dean could feel his breath on his ear.

He shuddered and bit back a giggle as hot air tickled his skin.

"Do you want to know a secret Dean?"

Dean shook his head no, biting down harder on his lower lip.

"No? Oh come on, I bet you want to know it. I will tell you anyways."

He could clearly hear the grin in the teasing voice.

That bastard!

"J-just tell me Cas!" he said and this time a giggle slipped out of Dean's mouth after a few seconds of silence.

Castiel sat up straight again and bend his wings forward, moving them very slowly into the direction of Dean's bare tummy.

"Angels don't use their wings only to fly…"

And the moment soft feathers touched his skin, Dean knew he was lost and soon his bright laughter filled the air…

**_The End_**


End file.
